Les Flammes de l'Oubli
by MlleGanou
Summary: Dolohov avait tracé son avenir d'une flamme violette sur la poitrine. Un avenir où tout s'efface comme une falaise qui s'érode sous l'assaut du vent et de l'eau. Hermione/?


**Les Flammes de l'Oubli**

OoO

_Par MlleGanou _

oOoOo

**Résumé : **_Dolohov avait tracé son avenir d'une flamme violette sur la poitrine. Un avenir où tout s'efface comme une falaise qui s'érode sous l'assaut du vent et de l'eau. _

**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je lui emprunte seulement._

**Couple : **_Hermione_

**Genre : **_ Drama_

**Rating : **_K … Je pense que je vais en faire une dépression de ne même pas être en T_

**Note de l'auteur **_: Boujour à tous ! Bon que dire, j'ai repris les cours et pour surmonter la longueur des cours d'anglais, je m'amuse en rentrant à finir mes nombreux OS commencés … Je ne pensais pas posté celui-ci en premier mais bon, l'inspiration est l'inspiration ! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**Note de la Béta : **_Ka-cendres : Je suis habituée à lire ces fictions, habituée à être touchée, mais je dois dire que de toutes celles que j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir celle-ci est celle qui me parle le plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, pas de rebondissement, juste une vérité douloureuse. _

OoO

_« Harry, Hermione et Neville furent projetés en arrière. Neville s'effondra sur le bureau, Hermione heurta de plein fouet une bibliothèque et fut engloutie sous une cascade de livres et Harry se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur situé derrière lui. De minuscule lumières se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et pendant un moment, il fut trop étourdi et désorienté pour réagir. _

_-ON L'A EU ! hurla le Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près d'Harry. DANS LE BUREAU QUI DONNE SUR…_

_-Silencio ! s'écria Hermione._

_La voix de l'homme s'interrompit aussitôt. Il continua de remuer les lèvres sous sa cagoule mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'autre Mangemort l'écarta d'un geste. _

_-Petrificus Totalus ! hurla alors Harry au moment où le deuxième Mangemort levait sa baguette. _

_L'homme se raidit, les jambes jointes, les bras collés le long du corps, et tomba sur le tapis aux pieds d'Harry, face contre terre, droit comme une planche et incapable de faire le moindre geste. _

_-Bien joué, Ha…_

_Mais le Mangemort qui venait de perdre sa voix fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle poussa un faible cri, comme sous l'effet de la surprise, et s'effondra sur le sol où elle resta immobile. _

_-HERMIONE ! »_

_[Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix - Chapitre 35 - Au-delà du voile]  
><em>

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas eu mal. Non. Tout était calme dans son esprit. Recluse en elle-même, elle n'entendait pas les appels de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas senti non plus les bras puissants de Neville qui la portait. Tout avait été serein. Comme dans du coton.

Mais ce coton se mit doucement à la démanger. Ca s'agite. Ca gratte. Mais elle ne sent plus son corps, encore moins ses mains… Alors elle se concentre pour effacer ses irritations de l'esprit.

Elle perdit le sens du temps. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu le mesurer ?

Ce ne fut que dans la douleur qu'elle retrouva son corps et la réalité du temps qui passe. Ici aussi tout était blanc. Mais beaucoup moins serein. L'air ne s'engouffrait pas correctement dans ses poumons, et ses yeux pleurèrent d'étouffement.

L'infirmière arriva et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle put mieux respirer. Une potion fut administrée. Puis une autre, et encore une. Elle ne compta plus.

Ron était sur le lit à côté. Il dormait. Des marques parsemaient ses bras. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ginny se redressa en face d'elle. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. Ce n'était que le matin.

Sirius …

Des larmes avaient glissé le long de ses joues.

Une heure plus tard, elle replongeait dans un sommeil réparateur.

_Ça gratte. Ca s'agite… _

Ce fourmillement incessant se répétait toutes les nuits. Il n'était pas sincèrement dérangeant, juste … urticant. Parfois elle s'imaginait passer sa plume dans l'oreille pour enfin atteindre la zone irritée. Heureusement pour elle, le jour, elle était épargnée.

L'été fut insupportable pour elle. Etrangement, le retour de Voldemort ne fut pas son plus grand souci mais la chaleur qui régnait autour d'elle. Et surtout en elle. Elle vivait dans une bouffée de chaleur géante. Ses parents la regardaient, intrigués, s'allonger dehors lors d'une averse. Ron l'avait surpris dans la pièce froide du Terrier, affalée par terre. Elle avait même aidé Arthur à réparer un vieux ventilateur cabossé à la condition de l'installer dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle-ci rallait contre le grincement du vieil appareil tout en se plaignant du courant d'air continuel. Le visage d'Hermione s'emplit de tristesse et de désespoir lorsque la façade de Florian Fortarome lui apparut, abandonnée, sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle en aurait presque oublié leur rencontre avec Drago et sa mère. L'absence de Lucius Malefoy la réjouissait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer aux garçons. L'amnésie avait épargné à Ron le souvenir de la course poursuite. Pour Harry, la perte de Sirius et l'annonce de Dumbledore sur les termes de la prophétie avait atténué l'angoisse de la traque.

Elle non. Du peu qu'elle s'en souvenait, le département des mystères s'entourait d'un voile violet. Celui des flammes qui l'avaient marqué. Elle se souvenait avoir poussé un cri avant de sombrer. Mais avant de s'enfoncer dans un nuage, elle avait ressenti la peur. Son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine à cause de l'effort. Son souffle qui brulait sa trachée par dessèchement de la course. Le trop plein de salive dans la bouche qui finit par se confondre avec le goût du sang. La sueur qui colle les cheveux sur la tempe. L'étourdissement provoqué par cette bibliothèque qui s'effondre sur elle. La douleur sur sa poitrine. Le feu qui s'engouffre en elle.

« Hermione ? »

La voix de Ron la sortit de ses pensées. Le bruit du Poudlard Express traversant la lande l'avait bercé et elle en avait rapidement oublié la présence des autres dans le wagon.

« On doit faire notre ronde, tu te souviens ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant. Ron leva les bras en signe de paix.

« Oh, je sais, c'est bon ! Inutile de commencer, je sais très bien que tu n'oublierais pas tes responsabilités ! »

Il lui tourna alors le dos pour passer dans le couloir. Hermione lança rapidement un coup d'œil apeurée à sa montre. Le temps était passé si vite …Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus …Contrairement à ce que venait de dire Ron, elle avait vraiment oublié ses responsabilités …Tout comme la réunion avec McGonagall qu'elle avait eu deux heures plus tôt…

Après le festin, elle se trompa de couloir. Heureusement, Ron la retint par le bras pour la ramener sur le chemin de leur salle commune, les premières années derrière eux.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air dans tes pensées ce soir …

-Ca va … La fatigue je suppose. »

Le lendemain elle ne se réveilla pas. Les grignotements l'avaient épuisé toute la nuit. Elle avait continué à dormir jusqu'à midi où Ginny était montée la sortir du lit, intriguée.

« Mione ? Tu es malade ?

-Je suis fatiguée … marmonna-t-elle, les yeux clos. »

Ginny posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant …

-J'ai chaud …Tellement chaud…

- Pourtant il fait plutôt frais, il a plu toute la nuit.

-Ginny … »

La rouquine soupira tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes alors que son visage était à peine tiède. Elle voyait ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières, comme si Hermione était plongée dans un sombre cauchemar.

« Je vais chercher Mrs Pomfresh, tu es malade… »

La jeune rousse descendit en courant les marches du dortoir. Elle fut attrapée par son frère et Harry à la sortie.

« Alors ? Questionna Ron

-Elle est encore au lit. Elle est épuisée. Je pensais aller trouver l'infirmière. Elle est à peine capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Remonte alors, tu es la seule à pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Nous on va prévenir Pomfresh, lui dit Harry. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et la femme en blanc grimpait quelques minutes plus tard les marches réservées aux demoiselles Gryffondors.

Pomona ne dit rien à Ginny. Elle transporta Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elle l'a garda en observation. Rien ne fut annoncé aux Gryffondors. Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient mort d'inquiétude. Ils faisaient le pied de grue devant l'infirmerie. Pomfresh ne céda pas. Dumbledore et McGonagall non plus. Ces derniers avaient rejoint Pomfresh à peine quelques minutes après les premiers examens sur leur amie. En sortant, les deux professeurs s'étaient contentés de leur expliquer qu'Hermione avait besoin de repos et de calme. Inutile de préciser qu'il était évident qu'ils ne leur disaient pas tout.

Une semaine passa. Ils purent la voir. L'infirmière semblait tellement désolée qu'ils ne croient pas Hermione lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'elle était guérie et que tout allait bien. Son visage disait pourtant la vérité. Sauf qu'elle fut incapable de se rappeler du nom du mal qui l'avait éloigné d'eux.

« Le nom ne m'a pas marqué alors vous vous doutez bien que ce n'était rien de grave ! Et puis regardez, je sors après juste une semaine, si cela avait été vraiment _grave, _Mrs Pomfresh m'aurait séquestré pendant des semaines ! »

Elle avait enchainé en regrettant toutefois d'avoir raté autant de cours, surtout au début de l'année où les professeurs énonçaient les programmes et les attentes. Ils devaient surement avoir une piètre opinion d'elle …

S'ils ne lui dirent rien de particulier sur leurs inquiétudes ce soir-là, ils attendirent quand même qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers de son dortoir pour parler du cas mystérieux d'Hermione. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion plus que évidente qu'une partie du corps enseignant dissimulait la vérité sur le mal de la jeune fille. Sur ces derniers mots, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit.

Ginny avait profité d'une heure de trou le lendemain pour interroger Mrs Pomfresh. Elle avait passé dix minutes à se tortiller les doigts plutôt que de répondre à l'élève de Gryffondor. La rouquine pouvait presque lire de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle raconta son entretient aux garçons alors qu'Hermione était remontée chercher un livre qu'elle avait laissé sur une table de la bibliothèque, ils échangèrent un regard.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

-Hermione a été très étrange aujourd'hui. Elle s'est perdue trois fois dans les couloirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom de Justin ou d'Hannah en botanique. Elle a ajouté deux fois les mêmes ingrédients en potion.

-Elle ne connait pas encore nos emplois du temps par cœur ! S'étonna Ron. D'habitude elle les retient après un simple coup d'œil… Nos TROIS emplois du temps ! Là, on en vient à se demander si elle est allée en Arithmancie … »

Lorsqu'Hermione réapparu dans l'embrassure de l'entrée de la salle commune, elle n'avait pas le livre qu'elle cherchait dans les mains. Elle leur avoua, qu'arrivée en bas, elle n'arrivait plus à dire pourquoi elle était descendu.

Ce soir-là, ils restèrent jusqu'à tard dans la salle commune. Hermione était plongée dans ses cours. Par moment elle lâchait la feuille du regard, fermait les yeux et semblait se réciter intérieurement les mots qu'elle venait de lire. Elle passa deux heures sur son cours de métamorphose et n'eut pas le temps de finir son devoir à force de revenir piocher des informations dans ses notes. Les autres ne la virent pas s'endormir le nez dans l'épais volume. Ginny la coucha après l'avoir fait léviter jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle était redescendu par la suite. Il n'eut pas besoin d'argumenter pendant longtemps : ils devaient forcer Mrs Pomfresh ou un des professeurs à leur révéler la vérité.

Ce ne fut pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. L'infirmière se murait derrière son regard coupable, Dumbledore était quasi insaisissable, seul Harry pouvait l'approcher mais jamais le directeur ne laissait l'élève mettre le sujet d'Hermione sur le tapis. Quant à McGonagall, elle leur demandait de la laisser tranquille avec leurs incessantes questions idiotes. Mais Ron et Harry virent bien qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'ils surprirent le professeur, les yeux éteints ne pas reprocher à Hermione de ne pas lui rendre sa copie.

C'était grave. Très grave.

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Si. Voir. Observer leur amie qui se couchait de plus en plus tard pour terminer ses devoirs. Devoirs que le corps enseignant ne pouvait jamais lire jusqu'au bout, il manquait de plus en plus souvent des morceaux de phrases ou un paragraphe.

Au bout d'un mois, Hermione s'énerva vraiment. Contre eux, ces amis qui la regardaient avec leur air perdu et plein de pitié. Elle avait du mal, inutile qu'ils s'apitoient sur elle de cette façon. Alors elle avait crié, elle avait accusé, elle s'était agassée. Devant toute la salle commune des griffondors.

Sauf qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle leur avait déjà dit tout ça deux jours avant.

Les rumeurs se répandirent dans le château. Et les regards furent plus nombreux. Malefoy se fit un plaisir de railler la jeune fille, accompagné par les rires gras de ses deux accolites. Hermione s'était effondrée, en larme devant la sombre vérité que le venin du serpent lui crachait à la figure.

Oui la Sang-De-Bourbe devenait de plus en plus inutile. Ce n'était même plus une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. D'ailleurs elle ne savait plus rien.

Bien entendu les garçons c'étaient avancés pour arrêter Malefoy. Mais Nott avait été plus rapide, sous les yeux estomaqués des autres élèves présents.

Il était si discret que personne ne l'avait vu venir. On avait même oublié sa présence jusque-là.

« Silence Malefoy ! Lui intima-t-il. »

Il le fit par automatisme. En effet, le brun semblait irradier de prestance à cet instant. De plus, chez les serpents, Nott était théoriquement l'égal par le Sang de Malefoy.

Ce dernier se ressaisit.

« Tu n'as pas à me parler comme cela, _Nott_.

-Tu vas trop loin.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Théodore ? C'est juste _Granger_ !

-Regarde là idiot, tu l'as déjà vu comme ça ? Dans cet état ? Et tu voudrais continuer de la rabaisser de la sorte ? Elle n'est même pas en état de te faire du mal alors ne t'étonne pas si les Lions se mettent à te traiter de lâche… »

Nul autre de pu intervenir car Slughorn fit son entrée à ce moment-là. Quand il vit Hermione a terre, son visage devint blanc et il s'approcha d'elle, terriblement inquiet.

« Miss Granger ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il semblait vraiment angoissé pour la jeune femme. Il apostropha même ses serpents. Mais le silence était soudain devenu d'or. Ils leur fit signe de s'écarter, leur annonçant que le cours était annulé. Les Gryffondors restèrent, inquiet. Il fut presque certains toutefois que des Serpentards laissèrent trainer leurs oreilles à l'abris de l'angle du couloir.

C'est alors qu'il convoqua son patronus. Il l'envoya chercher Pomfresh ainsi que McGonagall. Ce geste les intrigua tous. Elle pleurait juste. Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage pour une élève qui craquait?

Harry saisit là chance qui lui était présenté.

« Professeur que se passe-t-il ?

-Voyons Mr Potter … commença le professeur qui semblait vouloir le taire.

- Non ! Dites-nous ce qu'elle a ! Renchéri le rouquin, ignorant totalement ses camarades qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

-Elle est malade. Très malade…

- Professeur … murmura Hermione. S'il vous plait, ne dites rien …

-Hermione, ne nous cache rien, je t'en prie… la supplia presque Harry, s'accroupissant auprès d'elle. Tu disais que tu ne savais plus… »

Hermione avait levé ses yeux rougis vers lui. Elle pouvait lire le reflet de sa propre peur dans le reflet de ses iris verts. Elle voulait pouvoir leur parler. Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Depuis le début de l'année elle tentait tant bien que mal de sauver les apparences. Au fond, elle était terrifiée. Elle refusait de s'avouer battue contre ces choses qui lui grignotaient l'esprit.

Hors, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de trop. Les petites bêtes lui avaient trop dévoré l'esprit ce matin-là. L'épuisement n'était pas aussi fort qu'au début de l'année mais elle se sentait exténuée. Perdue. Alors elle avoua ce qu'elle avait deviné sur elle-même, faute de s'en souvenir.

« Je ne sais plus Harry… J'oublie tout. Je crois que deviens folle… Chaque matin, avant de me lever j'essaie de me remémorer le plus de chose. Qui sont ces filles dans mon dortoir, quels sont les cours que j'ai aujourd'hui, ai-je fais mes devoirs. Est-ce que je me souviens encore du nom de mes amis ? Je…Je ne sais plus le surnom que me donne mes parents. Je ne connais même plus le nom de mes parents… J'essaie de retenir les mots, le savoir, mes souvenirs mais tout s'efface… Je ne peux plus être moi-même. Je deviens transparente… Je suis de plus en plus vide. Je suis un parchemin qui ne peut plus retenir l'encre…Je suis tellement fatiguée… »

Ron se laissa tomber à terre et l'étreignit, ignorant Slughorn comme Harry. Ce dernier savait que les larmes qu'il voyait sur les joues de son meilleur ami étaient le reflet physique de la propre douleur qui le traversait.

Hermione avait passé ses bras autour du jeune homme, son visage enfouit dans son cou. D'où il était, Harry pu entendre les mots qu'il lui disait. Se souviendrai-t-elle seulement de l'amour qu'il y mettait ? De la tendresse dissimulée dans chaque phrase rassurante. Hermione pleurait de plus belle, l'étreignant avec une force croissante. Elle voulait le retenir comme si elle souhaitait garder ses mots en elle.

Pomfresh et McGonagall arrivèrent. Silencieuse face à ce sombre tableau. La directrice congédia les Gryffondors restant. Ils insistèrent pour rester.

« Ne me rendez pas la tâche plus dure s'il vous plait, leur demanda McGonagall »

Harry cru entendre une supplication. Elle leur demandait comme un service. Ils obéirent. La situation était grave. Leurs mines tous autant.

Pomfresh essaya de relever Hermione mais elle semblait refuser de quitter les bras du frère de Ginny. Lui non plus ne voulait plus la lâcher.

Mais il le fallut. Ils se rendirent tous dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore les y attendait.

L'infirmière répondit enfin aux questions des garçons et Ginny. Les flammes de Dolohov étaient la source de tout. Le temps qu'ils identifient la nature du sortilège qui avait touché Hermione, elles avaient déjà fait trop de dégâts, s'installant dans le corps de leur amie, se nourrissant de son énergie, de son savoir et de ses souvenirs.

« Combien de temps ? »

La question d'Hermione fut la plus dure à entendre. Elle révélait son manque d'espoir. La réponse de Dumbledore détruit celle de ses amis.

« Quelques mois. Vous allez continuer à avoir des pertes de mémoire de plus en plus importante. Vous redeviendrez comme un enfant, ne sachant plus lire ni écrire…Votre corps ne mourra pas, mais votre esprit ne sera plus là. »

Chacun de ses amis serrèrent avec force sa main. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit de la jeune fille, abattue.

Hermione, elle, ferma ses yeux, espérant oublier ce moment de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse, cette pitié. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la peur qui s'insinuait dans les pores de sa peau, de l'angoisse qui fragmentait sa respiration.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle les sentait s'agiter autour d'elle, des questions furent posées, des réponses données mais elle s'en fichait. Elle allait disparaitre. Le temps s'écoula lentement. Ils la laissèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'au moment où elle puisse ouvrir les yeux et respirer calmement.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Le soir tombait dans l'infirmerie. Les rideaux blancs la dissimulaient des regards curieux. Une heure avant, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait rapporté le parchemin, la plume et l'encre qu'elle lui avait demandée. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour se souvenir la raison de cette demande. Et c'est sa visite qui lui avait rappelé. Il était entré dans l'infirmerie, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne manqua pas tout fois de faillir faire tomber une cuvette. Elle sourit de sa maladresse et il s'excusa. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne put lui dire la vérité, alors elle lui mentit avec son plus beau sourire. Elle sut qu'il ne l'avait pas cru.

Il ne lui fit par remarquer. Il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement, sa main glissant sur sa joue.

Elle ne pleura plus. Elle était forte pour lui.

Pour éviter d'aborder les sujets douloureux, il lui parla de la journée, puis de la semaine sans elle, il n'aborda pas l'incident dans le couloir avec Malefoy. Il bafouilla sur quelques mots, ceux parlant de ses sentiments pour elle. Elle vit ses pommettes rougir, gêné par ses propres émotions. Elle s'était redressée pour déposer ses lèvres dessus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se rallonger, il l'avait enlacé dans un baiser.

Elle avait tenu qu'il reste dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il avait accepté. Et lorsque ses yeux s'étaient clos, il avait embrassé une dernière fois son front et avait disparu à travers le rideau.

Mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle s'était redressée dès l'occultation refermée. Elle se souvenait encore de lui à cet instant, elle savait encore ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

_« Cher Toi. _

_Oui, Toi. Je ne sais plus ton nom. Comment peut-on oublié le nom de la personne que l'on aime ? Comment ? Dis-moi ? _

_Je m'en veux de jouer ainsi avec toi. Nous avons eu tant de mal à nous aimer, nous nous sommes si bien cacher du regard des autres… _

_Et c'est cette relation cachée que je me mets doucement à oublier. Pourtant je pense à toi, je pense à nos instants ensemble…Je tente de me les rappeler le plus possible, je me les répète presque pour être sur que tu ne disparais pas. Mais tu t'effaces. Nul ne peut me redire que nous sommes liés alors notre secret est écrasé par le nom des autres… _

_Je me souviens de toi mais je ne peux plus murmurer ton nom. _

_Ce soir tu es venu me voir. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as fait promettre que je ne l'oublierai pas. Je crains de devoir parjurer… Alors avant ce funeste jour, je te le dis : Je t'aime. C'est idiot et baveux, mais en ces heures sombres, j'ignore si demain matin m'offrira encore la possibilité de revoir nos moments dans mon esprit. _

_Alors je te répète mon amour en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne sera pas éternel. Je ne peux plus que t'offrir qu'un amour éphémère qui s'éteindra surement après que j'ai écrit ces derniers mots._

_Je ne peux te dire qu'adieu. _

_Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir. Ne te condamne pas à te souvenir pour deux. Efface mon nom comme le tiens est disparu de mon esprit. Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir sans cesse. Ne te bas pas pour moi, c'est une bataille qu'aucun de nous peu gagner. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'en aller, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire._

_Pardonne-moi__._

_Ton Hermione._ »

Elle déposa la plume et l'encre sur sa table de chevet. Puis elle plia la lettre, enfermant définitivement ces sentiments dans le passé. Comme une personne qui se savait condamner à ne plus avoir de futur. Ce qu'elle était.

Il trouva la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle dormait encore. Il avait lu le « Pour Toi » qu'elle avait inscrit sur le papier.

Il avait su qu'il en était le destinataire. Alors il l'avait ouverte, laissant entrer en lui l'adieu et l'abandon.

S'il était blessé, il n'en montra rien. Il crevait d'envie de la réveillé, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à voir dans son regard qu'elle ne le connait plus.

Alors il la laissa. Il partit comme elle lui avait demandé.

Il quittait son rôle d'amant, retrouvait son visage qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Les prévisions alarmistes de Dumbledore se réalisaient les unes après les autres sous les yeux impuissants de ses proches.

Elle oublia la couleur du ciel. L'odeur de la mer. La beauté d'un soleil couchant. La magie de la musique. L'ivresse du boléro de Ravel. La vue d'une étoile qui chante.

Elle oubliait qui elle était. Sa vie.

Les Granger étaient venue la récupérer mais elle s'exclama qu'elle ne connaissait pas ces personnes, qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents.

Un matin, le visage d'Harry et Ginny s'inscrit dans la liste de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait plus reconnaitre. Ginny pleura tout le jour.

Hermione se mit alors à oublier d'être un être humain. Elle ne savait plus. Plus rien. Les mots devinrent des dessins abstraits. La connaissance un tintement au milieu de la tempête.

S'alimenter oui, elle s'en souvenait mais uniquement par instinct. Elle réclamait et une forme lui donnait de quoi manger. Aller aux toilettes n'était plus envisageable …

Et même parler. Les sons. La substance des mots disparait. Mélodie et grognement. Les lèvres bougent mais rien n'est audible.

Le vide. Le néant.

Juste cette horrible chaleur dans la poitrine, celle du cœur qui fond et explose d'avoir oublié à qui appartiennent ces yeux qui lui tiennent la main pendant ce temps qu'elle ne sait plus compter.

Qui es-tu… Qui étions-nous ?

Nous ne sommes plus que du vide.

« C'est terminé. Elle n'est plus là.»

Et les sanglots répondirent à cette déclaration de l'infirmière. Hermione Granger n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

OoO

_Euh, voilà, un petit Os qui trainait depuis un moment maintenant :D_

_Alors, qui est Lui selon vous ?_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, merci aussi à Ka-cendres pour sa correction :D_


End file.
